LO HICE POR TI
by corazongoku
Summary: Este una de tantas historias de amor de Vegeta y Bulma trata sobre la llegada de Cell, es un one-shot pero muy largo...que pasaria si Bulma sin querer iriera el orgullo sayayin de Vegeta ¿como reaccionaria el principe de los sayayin?,los invito a leer


LO HIZE POR TI…..

Este es mi primer one-shot de Vegeta y Bulma será muy largo ojala que me quede bien porque la verdad mi pareja favorita es Goku y Milk pero desde hace tiempo quería ver cómo me quedaría un fanfci de Vegeta y Bulma, solo ustedes me calificaran para saber si se me da o simplemente NO. Que claro ando trabajando en otro de Goku y Milk, pero lo subiré apenas termine este.

Una joven bonita mujer de cabello azul, y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba trabajando en su computadora se le notaba que ya llevaba mucho rato trabajando, ya que los ojos los tenía muy marcados con ojeras y se le notaban cansados.

-hija debes de dejar de trabajar tanto, te puede hacer mal—dijo un señor con algunas cuantas canas, era el .

-aun no termino papá, es importante que termine este trabajo cuanto antes—decía la chica sin dejar de escribir en su computadora.

-pero hija, no creo que se pueda hacer mucho, ese sujeto llamado Cell ya absorbió a él androide 17—

-pero aun queda la chica, que es el androide 18 y ella es más fuerte que el androide que cell ya absorbió, además papá no pierdo nada con intentarlo—

-hay Bulma eres muy necia, Vegeta Goku y todos los demás están entrenado muy fuerte para derrotarlo, mejor descansa ellos se encargaran de todo por lo pronto vete a recostar con Trunks, el pobre se quedo cansado de tanto jugar, es un chiquillo muy inquieto—

-si en mis manos está el poder hacer algo por la tierra lo hare—decía una Bulma muy decidida viendo a su padre

_qué remedio Bulma_—suspiro su padre hiendose sin mucho éxito.

_Tengo que poder, tengo que poder, encontrare la manera de hacer un control que derrote a ese androide, antes de que ese maldito de Cell la absorba, y se vuelva un ser indestructible-pensaba la chica un poco desesperada._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**_

Goku y todos los demás se encontraban en el templo entrenando en la habitación del tiempo Vegeta se encontraba enfrentando a Cell en un lugar solo, lleno de montañas y grandes rocas.

-maldita basura insignificante, has logrado absorber a ese androide, pero yo te aniquilare con mis propias manos, voy a demostrarte quien es el príncipe de los sayayines—Vegeta estaba furioso tenia la ropa desgarrada y un poco de sangre en ambas partes de su cuerpo.

-¿tu el príncipe de los sayayines?, ¡que estúpido, no me hagas reír por favor!—le decía Cell quien no tenía tantas heridas como Vegeta pero ya se le notaba un poco cansado.

Vegeta lo seguía atacando, con fuertes puños, patadas y bolas de energía cell con un poco de dificultad esquivaba sus ataques, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no sabía si podía ganarle a Vegeta él se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo.

-tengo un trato para ti Vegeta—le dijo Cell limpiándose unas gotas de sangre que tenía en su labio.

-¿de qué se trata insecto?—pregunto Vegeta

-se nota que te gusta mucho pelear con seres sumamente fuertes, se nota que eres todo un guerrero sayayin, por eso te pido que me des unos días para encontrar a ese androide, y así lograr absorberla para que mis poderes aumenten increíblemente, y te podre dar la mejor pelea de toda tu vida, te lo aseguro Vegeta ¿Qué dices?—

-¿no me digas que absorbiendo a esa chatarra tus poderes aumentaran?—

-por supuesto que sí, me volveré muy fuerte, tanto que no podrás conmigo—

-no suena mal tu idea, entonces búscala y conviértete en ese ser que dices, yo entrenare mucho. Te estaré esperando Cell-

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar Vegeta se fue a la corporación capsula, y a nadie le aviso del trato que acababa de hacer con Cell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-pero Vegeta que te paso, tienes sangre en todo el cuerpo, estas heridas deben dolerte, mucho—decía Bulma muy preocupada de ver a Vegeta en ese estado.

-no es nada mujer déjame solo—el sayayin se encontraba de brazos cruzados

-te preparare algo de comer, te darás un buen baño y te untare algo para estas heridas—

-ya te dije que no es nada, y primero me bañare—el pelinegro se marcho a su habitación se baño y bajo a la cocina.

-se que nunca me lo dices pero me doy cuenta que tu comida favorita es el espagueti, por eso aunque ya es noche te lo prepare—decía Bulma muy feliz.

Vegeta se le quedo viendo unos segundos y empezó a comer todo lo que Bulma le había preparado.

-te enfrentaste a Cell ¿verdad?—pregunto curiosamente

-¡sí! aumentare mis poderes y yo solo lo derrotare—

-sería bueno que entre tú y Goku lo derrotaran juntos, así en cuestión de segundos ese sujeto podría morir—

-no entiendes…..Kakaroto y yo aun no tenemos la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo, por eso debo de entrenar muy duro, para derrotarlo yo solo sin ayuda de ese estúpido de Kakaroto-

-lo mejor sería evitar a toda costa que absorba a ese androide—

Vegeta solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada.

Una vez que lavo todos los platos sucios que hace unos minutos estaban llenos de comida, se seco sus manos y se giro para ver a Vegeta

-¿a dónde vas Vegeta?—pregunto la chica

-no te voy a dar explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer mujer, ¡acostúmbrate a eso!—Vegeta se marcho muy molesto, a su habitación.

Vegeta se encontraba mirando el techo estaba recostado con los brazos de tras de la nuca.

-Vegeta déjame untarte esta pomada en el cuerpo, estas muy herido y no me gusta verte así…..por favor ¿puedo?—la peli azul se acerco a él, pero el sayayin no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo, ella descifró esa mirada como un sí.

Se sentó en la cama junto a el sayayin, y comenzó a untarle la pomada sobre los brazos y luego sobre el estomago.

-vamos Vegeta platícame algo, no se cuéntame sobre tu planeta Vegeta o que te gustaría hacer aquí en la tierra—Bulma quería escuchar algo ya que el silencio que había en esa habitación a ella le incomodaba.

-estoy cansado mujer, mejor termina pronto, y duérmete ya—

-bueno si tú no quieres hablar lo hare yo….. En un mes nuestro pequeño Trunks cumplirá medio año se parece tanto a ti, hasta en ese gesto que tienes, cuando te enojas—la chica seguía deleitándose tocando esos brazos tan bien torneados.

-¿ya terminaste mujer?—pregunto Vegeta con el seño fruncido.

-hay Vegeta que antipático eres—Bulma tapo el frasco de pomada, se inclino un poco para ponerlo sobre el suelo, pero al hacer esto dejo ver un escote muy provocativo, que el sayayin noto de inmediato.

Bulma la levanto iba aponerla en otro lugar, pero de pronto una mano la detuvo del hombro.

-¿Vegeta pasa algo?—pregunto la peli azul, siendo observada por Vegeta con una mirada seductora.

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo la tomo de la cintura sentadora sobre su miembro mientras el permanecía recostado.

-¿supongo que sabes lo que quiero mujer?—le dijo el sayayin al momento de apagar la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

-claro que si, ambos hemos estado trabajando tanto que no nos hemos dado tiempo de estar juntos—la chica se acerco a él dándole un beso largo al sayayin.

Bulma se quito la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior.

-vegeta te amo, me gusta que me hagas tuya, solo que últimamente me has tenido muy descuidada—

-no he estado jugando mujer, he estado entrenando muy duro, para poder derrotar a Cell—el sayayin no dejaba de besarla su respiración se agitaba mas, acariciaba a la chica de los pechos provocando que ella emitiera unos gemidos que al sayayin le excitaban aun mas.

Bulma se recostó quedando el arriba de ella, le acariciaba las piernas, ella la espalda.

-¡vegeta ya!—la peli azul se encontraba muy excitada deseaba que el sayayin rozara con su miembro su intimidad.

Despacio Vegeta le abrió las piernas a la chica, introduciéndose poco a poco en ella, ambos tenían la respiración agitada.

-¡Vegeta!—pronunciaba tiernamente su nombre.

-¿te gusta mujer?—pregunto el sayayin sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-sabes que si—contesto la chica quien apenas podía hablar.

-todo tu me encantas Vegeta, hasta esos gestos que sueles hacer cuando estas enojado, pero, no vayas tan rápido aun no quiero que termines, mejor sígueme besando—le suplicaba la chica excitada.

Vegeta se coloco debajo de ella embistiéndola cada vez más rápido, parecía que el sayayin ya no podía mas y….

Vegeta término cansado recostándose en la cama pesadamente. Bulma le dio un beso corto en los labios, se levanto tomo su ropa….

-¿a dónde vas mujer?—pregunto Vegeta sin mirarla a los ojos el tenia la mirada en otra parte del cuerpo de su mujer ya que aun andaba desnuda.

-voy a darle su biberón a Trunks, enseguida vuelvo Vegeta, estuviste fabuloso—

-lo sé—fue lo único que contesto el sayayin.

Después de haberle dado su biberón al pequeño Trunks, Bulma iba rumbo a su habitación pero algo llamo su atención.

_El control, debo terminarlo aun me falta mucho_—se recargo en la puerta que daba al laboratorio donde Bulma solía trabajar largas horas.

Decidió entrar encendió la luz, prendió su computadora y comenzó a trabajar.

Ya había pasado cerca de 4 horas era ya de madrugada y Bulma seguía trabajando con un taza de café a su lado, y a cada momento bostezaba se le veía muy cansada.

El sol entro despertando a Bulma quien al parecer se quedo dómida sobre su computadora.

_Tengo que darme un buen baño aun debo seguir trabajando_—pensaba la chica, quien subió a su habitación pesadamente.

-¿se nota que te deje muy cansada anoche verdad?—pregunto Vegeta sin dejar de ver a su mujer con su pose de brazos cruzados.

-es que no pude dormir bien Vegeta—contesto la chica sobándose la cabeza ya que las develadas últimamente le estaba pegando muy fuerte.

-¿ya está el desayuno?, me tengo que ir al templo hoy entrenare en la habitación del tiempo—

-por favor dile a mi mamá que te prepare algo Vegeta, es que estoy muy cansada ¿sí?—le suplico la chica.

Vegeta no contesto nada solo frunció el ceño y salió dejando a la peli azul sola.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el templo de Kamisama.

-hoye Vegeta quiero saber por qué dejaste ir a Cell si ya lo tenías en tus manos—pregunto molesto Goku.

-eso es algo que no te importa Kakaroto—contesto enojado.

-parece que no entiendes que si llega absorber a ese androide se volverá más fuerte, ni siquiera sabes a quien te vas a enfrentar Vegeta—

-prefiero morir en manos de un estúpido que sabe pelear de verdad, a ganarle a alguien que tiene una basura de poder, eso sí seria humillante, ¿acaso tu no lo vez así Kakaroto?—Vegeta dejo solo a Goku y entro solo a la habitación del tiempo.

-créeme que también para mi es humillante pelear con sujetos que tienen un nivel bajo de pelea, pero cuando tienes amigos, familia y compañeros solo piensas en salvar la tierra aun que te tengas que humillar—

-no me hagas reír Kakaroto, tú los entiendes a ellos, ¿pero ellos de verdad te entienden a ti?—

-no lo sé, pero haría cualquier cosa por cuidar siempre la tierra aquí he sido donde me crie toda mi vida, y es lo menos que puedo hacer, por eso hay que entrenar muy duro, y evitar a toda costa que absorba al androide número 18—Goku se encontraba muy preocupado.

_Que estúpido se nota que no tienes ni tantito orgullo sayayin_—pensaba Vegeta sin dejar de ver a Goku con seriedad.

Vegeta entro a la habitación del tiempo solo, se puso un traje que Bulma le hizo.

-si quieren pueden irse a descansar no los necesito insectos, porque una vez que yo salga de aquí aniquilare a ese estúpido de Cell—apretando fuerte el puño de su mano y con su orgullo sayayin como siempre por delante.

-nosotros entrenemos aquí de una vez—les dijo Goku a los demás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche había caído era de madrugada….

-¿Bulma qué haces nuevamente despierta?—pregunto el Dr. Briefs con un vaso de agua en una mano.

-lo de siempre papá—contesto la chica sin dejar de escribir en su computadora.

-no sé porque me sorprendo si ya lleva así cerca de 10 días, eso de verdad te puede hacer mal Bulma, te ves muy delgada y aparte solo duermes 3 horas diarias, eso te puede ir matando poco a poco hija—el Dr. Briefs se veía realmente preocupado, sin dejar de observar como su hija estaba tan atenta a la computadora.

-créeme que muero por dormir un poco papá pero esto es muy necesario ya casi lo tengo listo y te prometo que apenas termine este control y dormiré todo un día completo—decía una sonriente Bulma.

-hay hija—dijo con pesadez el papá de aquella necia mujer.

-apropósito papá ¿Vegeta ya está dormido?—

-no parece que no está en la casa—

-de seguro se quedo entrenando en el templo de Kamisama—

-¿ya te falta poco Bulma, o quieres que te haga compañía?—pregunto el Dr. Briefs.

-no te preocupes papá ya casi termino mejor vete a descansar—la chica le sonrió a su padre, y el decidió mejor marcharse a seguir durmiendo un poco más.

_Si supieras que esta noche no dormiré nada papá, quiero terminar hoy mismo este control, para mañana utilizarlo yo misma_—pensaba la chica al tiempo de dar un enorme bostezo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente.

-por fin saliste Vegeta, ahora es mi turno—le dijo Goku sorprendido por la gran cantidad de poder que se sentía en el cuerpo del sayayin.

-¡es hora de derrotar a Cell!—con una sonrisa de triunfo salió Vegeta de la habitación con la ropa destrozada, pero lleno de energía.

_Primero iré a comer algo, y después te aniquilare con mis propias manos Cell espero que ya hayas absorbido a esa chatarra de androide , quiero conocer tus verdaderos poderes_—pensaba el sayayin quien iba volando muy contento rumbo a la corporación capsula.

-¿dónde está Bulma?—pregunto serio el sayayin mirando para todos lados.

-ella no está salió muy temprano, ¿pero necesita algo joven Vegeta?—pregunto la mamá de Bulma quien tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Trunks.

-¿va a tardar mucho?—volvió a preguntar con los brazos cruzados y con su mirada de superioridad.

-no lo sé, tal vez ya no tarde la verdad no dijo a donde iba, pero mientras esperas te preparare algo delicioso de desayunar—

-está bien—dijo serio el sayayin.

-¿podrías ayudarme con Trunks, Vegeta?—

-de ninguna manera, solo desayunare y me largare tengo algo muy importante que hacer—el sayayin tenía su pose de brazos cruzados y se fue a sentar mientras esperaba impaciente su desayuno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No puedo creerlo después de andar como cinco horas buscando a esa chica por fin la encuentro, que buen escondite pero para la gran Bulma Briefs nada es imposible_—pensaba la peli azul sin soltar el control que traía en sus manos.

Descendió de su pequeña nave guardándola en una pequeña capsula que después guardo en el bolsillo de su falda color blanco.

_Este será tu fin, eres muy bonita para ser solo un androide, pero lastima si no aprieto yo misma este botón, Cell te absorberá y se volverá indestructible, y acabara con todos, con mi Vegeta con mi pequeño Trunks, y con todos mis amigos_—pensaba Bulma quien se notaba muy nerviosa de que pudiera detectar su presencia ya que solo se encontraba a escasos 10 metros de ella.

De pronto la androide salió de su escondite para caminar un poco, pero alguien la vio…..

-¿con que aquí estas?—exclamo Cell con emoción pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-¡no puede ser, ya me encontró!—grito el androide 18.

-creo que ya es hora ¡adiós androide 18 es por el bien de todos!—dijo la peli azul en voz bajita, apretando el botón rojo de ese control que ella misma elaboro.

Un gran estallido se escucho, y miles de piedras salieron volando por la explosión que provoco la destrucción del androide 18.

-¿pero qué sucedió? ¡Maldición, maldición!—gritaba enojado Cell dando de golpes contra el suelo con los puños de sus manos.

Lo logre, lo logre—pensaba Bulma, aprovechando que Cell estaba tan enojado corrió de ese lugar a toda velocidad, para más adelante sacar su capsula con su nave

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-algo acaba de suceder allá abajo—les dijo Goku a los demás pero no sabían que había pasado.

-creo que ya es hora de enfrentarnos a Cell, tal vez ya absorbió a ese androide—decía Krilin preocupado.

-yo sigo sintiendo su mismo ki de Cell, aun no ha aumentado—Goku permanecía pensativo, sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡hola muchachos!—dijo Bulma quien tenía su ropa llena de polvo por la explosión que provoco ese androide.

-hola Bulma, ¿pero por qué bienes así?—pregunto Goku mirando su ropa.

-ni se imaginan, si piensan que los sayayines son los únicos guerreros están muy equivocados…..aquí delante de ustedes hay una—todos se quedaron perplejos al escuchar lo último que dijo Bulma.

-¿a qué te refieres Bulma?—pregunto Krilin.

-yo misma me encargue de elaborar un control que fuera capaz de destruir a esa androide, y justo cuando Cell la acababa de encontrar y estaba a punto de absorberla, presione el botón de ese control y ella exploto desapareció por completo ¿qué opinan muchachos verdad que soy muy inteligente?—la peli azul se encontraba muy feliz, mientras sus amigos estaban muy asombrados por lo que acababa de hacer esa chica.

-tienes razón eres muy astuta Bulma—le dijo Goku.

-solo espero que el príncipe de los sayayines, lo acepte positivamente ya que tenía tantas ganas de pelear con alguien verdaderamente fuerte, ya sabes cómo es el—dijo Krilin aun asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer su amiga.

-bueno me voy seguramente Vegeta debe estar en casa—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿no me digas que aun no encuentras a ese androide?—pregunto enojado Vegeta.

_Maldición es Vegeta este es mi fin, con este nivel de poder que tengo jamás podre ganarle_—pensaba temeroso Cell, el sudor le escurría por su frente y se le notaba que tenía mucho miedo.

-te di los suficientes días para que te convirtieras en un ser sumamente fuerte, ¿por que aun no ha absorbido a ese androide?—pregunto molesto el sayayin.

-solo dame un par de días y….

-ya te di los suficientes—grito enojado Vegeta interrumpiendo a Cell.

-no le creas nada Vegeta el ya jamás podrá absorber a ningún androide—

-¿por qué estas tan seguro Krilin?—pregunto el sayayin serio.

-por que hace solo unos momentos Bulma apretó el botón de un control que ella elaboro, provocando la destrucción total de esa androide—al escuchar esto Vegeta se enfado no podía creer que esa terrícola hay hecho semejante estupidez

-Así que ya puedes acabar con Cell sin ningún esfuerzo Vegeta—le dijo Krilin entusiasmado.

Vegeta quien aun se le podía notar sumamente enojado, hizo un bola de energía enorme, lanzándosela sin previo aviso a Cell desintegrándolo por completo.

-Lo lograste Vegeta….. sin ningún esfuerzo—decía un Krilin muy feliz.

Vegeta se marcho muy enojado a su casa.

_Tanto entrenamiento para nada, todo por esa estúpida terrícola entrometida, entrene duro día y noche, para poder tener mi mejor batalla, pero ella todo lo estropeo, todo_—pensaba un Vegeta muy desanimado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

-hoye Bulma nos gustaría llevarnos a Trunks a un parque de diversiones ¿podemos?—le pregunto su mamá muy animada

—sí, sería buena idea así yo aprovecho, a descansar estos días de desvelo me han estado acabando poco a poco—la chica se veía feliz tendría la casa para ella sola, y Vegeta.

-entonces vámonos de una vez por qué tenemos que hacer unas compras y de ahí nos iremos hija—el Dr. Briefs se veía muy feliz con su nieto en brazos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta entro a la casa con los puños apretados, llenos de coraje y una mirada fría subió al cuarto donde descansaba la peli azul.

Se le quedo observando un largo rato, y después con brusquedad le jalo las cobijas tirándolas al suelo.

-¿qué te sucede Vegeta?, déjame dormir por favor—le dijo molesto la chica levantándose por sus cobijas.

Pero el sayayin las tomo y nuevamente la volvió a aventar pero esta vez afuera de la ventana.

-qué demonios te sucede Vegeta, deberías agradecerme porque fui yo la que prácticamente derroto a Cell.

-¡agradecerte!—grito el sayayin tomándola del cuello con fuerza sosteniéndola sobre la pared, de su frágil cuello parecía como si el sayayin hubiera olvidado que ella era su compañera, la mamá de su único hijo, su mirada estaba llena de odio, y su fuerza se estaba elevando apretando mas el cuello de la chica

-¿que….te….sucede…Vegeta?—pregunto la peli azul quien apenas podía hablar.

-eres una estúpida, maldita la hora que cometí el error de rebajarme contigo—

-suéltame….por favor….no puedo…. Respirar—suplicaba la chica intentando golpear inútilmente los brazos del sayayin.

Vegeta la soltó con brusquedad, ella cayó sobre un pequeño buro que se encontraba debajo de ella, rompiéndolo, provocando que la peli azul sangrara de la frente donde se golpeo.

-lárgate…..no quiero verte—le dijo muy molesta sobándose el cuello.

El sayayin se le quedo viendo y enseguida salió a toda velocidad de la casa.

-¿señora Bulma que le sucedió?—pregunto una de las sirvientas, que miraba sorprendida a Bulma.

-nada, por favor llama a un doctor—le ordeno la chica a la sirvienta quien la ayudo a sentarse sobre la cama.

Vegeta se encontraba en un lugar retirado de la corporación capsula, la lluvia caía sobre todo su cuerpo.

_¿Que hice, que hice?—_pensaba el sayayin con los puños apretados, se sentía mal, pero no sabía o más bien no reconocía que casi pudo haber matado a esa terrícola.

-¡por aquí doctor!—le señalo la habitación la sirvienta, guiando al doctor.

-¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?—pregunto el doctor mirando a Bulma

-ha, este yo…mmmm…..me caí de las escaleras eso es todo, pero por favor ya recéteme algo, me duele todo el cuerpo—le decía la chica, que no sabía si sobarse el cuello, el brazo o la frente.

-bueno la revisare—después de un largo momento donde el doctor reviso cuidadosamente a Bulma, termino y le dio el diagnostico.

-tienes el cuello roto, una costilla, y también el brazo, además de tener unos 10 o 15 moretones, tendrás reposo absoluto por varios días.

Después de unos minutos, Bulma se encontraba con un collarín, el brazo vendado, la cintura también y un gran parche en la frente, parecía que le había pasado un camión encima.

-¿segura que se cayó de las escaleras?—pregunto dudoso el doctor.

-sí, gracias por todo, la sirvienta le pagara haya abajo—contesto muy seria y esquivando la mirada del doctor

_¿Qué fue lo que te paso Vegeta?, me pudiste haber matado_—pensaba la chica muy triste, no podía creer que aquel hombre la hubiera atacado de esa manera, tanto coraje tanta ira ¿por qué a que se debía?

Todo ese día y la noche no pudo dormir le dolía el cuerpo, pero sobre todo le dolía la actitud del sayayin, el saber por qué la ataco de esa manera, si lo único que hizo fue un control para destruir a ese androide y ya.

Se levanto caminando muy despacio a la cocina, se asomo por toda la casa y nada el sayayin no estaba ahí, ni en la cámara de gravedad.

Se sentó y se preparo un té, para tranquilizar sus nervios, se sentía torpe utilizar solo una mano, era incomodo.

De pronto escucho un ruido, como un rechinido de una puerta, pero no le tomo importancia y seguía bebiendo su té.

-¿solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste?—escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella, era Vegeta quien al verla así, así como el la dejo, llena de golpes y vendas, se sorprendió tanto, según el n o fue para tanto, pero olvidaba la fragilidad de aquella mujer

Ella se giro y se sorprendió de ver a Vegeta tan serio como siempre y con el ceño fruncido.

-lárgate Vegeta no quiero saber de ti, te quiero lejos de mi familia lejos de Trunks—la chica se encontraba nerviosa.

-te hice una maldita pregunta, contéstamela si no quieres que….

-que me mates, hazlo de una vez finalmente eso eres, un maldito asesino, un sayayin estúpido y arrogante que no vale nada, me duele saber que me enamore de un asesino, de un hombre frio de un hombre lleno de maldad y crueldad—le grito la chica enojada con una mirada muy triste.

Vegeta aun que tuviera su mirada altanera de siempre no podía negar que esa chica lo estaba lastimando más que lo que él ya la había lastimado a ella

-tienes razón soy un asesino, eso siempre he sido, pero tu tuviste la culpa si no te hubieras interferido en mis planes, nada de esto habría pasado—intento justificarse inútilmente.

La chica se levanto de su asiento, tomando su taza de té bien caliente. Pero Vegeta se puso delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-¡déjame pasar Vegeta!—le dijo molesta Bulma.

-lo hare y no solo eso también este asesino se largara de aquí te dejare en paz solo dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?—con los brazos extendidos sobre la puerta para que no pasara la chica.

Pero ella lo intento quitar sosteniendo su té con el brazo herido.

-por favor Vegeta estoy muy cansada solo quiero dormir, lárgate de una vez no creo que te importe mucho la explicación de esta entrometida terrícola—al hacer su intento fallido de querer pasar derramo su taza de té caliente sobre el pecho de Vegeta, este solo hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no se movió de donde estaba, finalmente era un sayayin y una simple taza de té caliente según él no le hacía ni cosquillas

-Ve…..Vegeta, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención- rápido fue por un trapo húmedo y lo unto sobre su pecho, pero ya era muy tarde la piel se le había puesto roja

-Bulma te sigo esperando—le dijo muy serio el sayayin.

Ella le dio la espalda, y comenzó hablar con la voz quebrantada y los ojos húmedos…..

-yo….yo...lo hice por ti, lo hice porque te amo, porque a pesar de todo eres importante para mí, y no me importa que seas un asesino, de hecho lamento mucho habértelo dicho, lo dije por estúpida porque estaba muy molesta—sus ojos ya no aguantaron y comenzaron a brotarle las lagrimas que Vegeta no veía….. Pero sabía que ella estaba llorando.

-yo tenía miedo de que murieras en manos de Cell, por eso día y noche me dedique a diseñar algo que pudiera acabar con ese androide, tenía mucho miedo de que jamás te volviera a ver, y cuando por fin encontré esa arma para destruir a ese androide no lo pensé y apreté ese botón, pero no entendí tu reacción… ¿Vegeta que fue lo que te molesto tanto?—ella aun seguía dándole la espalda pero al hacerle esa pregunto lo miro de reojo.

-porque…debía ser yo quien acabara con ese sujeto, entrene tanto tiempo para por fin poner a prueba mi gran poder y demostrar que soy el príncipe de los sayayines—

-entonces discúlpame, te prometo que jamás interferiré en tus asuntos, ya te di mi explicación ¿ahora puedo pasar?—pregunto la chica dándole una corta mirada para después pasar por aquella puerta que hace unos minutos estaba ciento estropeada por el sayayin.

Pero Vegeta la detuvo por el brazo con cuidado.

-¿podrás disculparme por lo que te hice?—le pregunto tímidamente el guerrero.

-¿si te digo que no que harás?—le pregunto la chica viéndolo a los ojos.

-Bulma yo de cualquier manera me iré de aquí…..

-¿te irás?—pregunto tristemente, su corazón se partió en dos.

-sí, no quiero volver hacerte daño—

-hazlo que tengas que hacer Vegeta, de cualquier forma nunca te hemos importado—

El guerrero se le quedo viendo, no sabía que decir, no más bien si sabía que decir el problema era su orgullo, pero trago saliva y decidió armarse de valor

-Bulma no digas eso, si me quede en la tierra, no solo fue para incrementar mis poderes si no también….por ti, porque eres agradable, y porque tenemos un hijo—Vegeta soltó del brazo a Bulma para luego darle la espalda.

-te amo Vegeta y no quiero que te vayas, por favor—la chica se puso delante de él.

Vegeta la tomo del rostro para besarla con dulzura.

-yo….también te amo mujer, solo que a veces me comporto como un idiota, como un sayayin salvaje, entonces hagamos un trato en el que yo salgo ganando de todas a todas ¿qué dices?—le pregunto cargándola en sus brazos.

-¿de qué se trata?—pregunto interesada.

-tú me perdonas y yo me quedo junto a ti todo el tiempo, para protegerte a ti y a Trunks—

-eso suena muy bien además tu también perdóname por decirte todas esas cosas feas—

-olvídalo ya, mejor vamos a la habitación, que tengo guardada una semilla del ermitaño con eso rápido te compondrás—

-Vegeta nunca te vayas alejar de nosotros, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara, no me imagino mi vida yo sola con Trunks—le dijo la chica muy triste.

-te prometo que no te dejare sola…mujer chillona—le sonrió con dulzura

Ella se acerco para besarlo apasionadamente, el acaricio sus glúteos de la chica pegándolos más a él.

-¿qué te parece si te pones algo vulgar para deleitarme esta noche?—le sonrió de lado.

-¿algo vulgar?—se quedo pensando la peli azul—¡ha ya se a que te refieres! Quieres que me ponga algo sexy…está bien Vegeta como digas—

Esa noche fue solo fue para ellos, disfrutándose del uno al otro…..

**Espero que lea haya gustado ya que la verdad escribir sobre esta pareja se me hace un poco difícil, sobre todo por la personalidad de Vegeta, pero bueno al fin lo termine, con mucho cariño para ustedes lectores fieles de DRAGON BALL Z.**

**Por favor dejen sus revierws se los agradezco mucho**

**FIN**


End file.
